Crossville, Tennessee
Crossville is a city in and the county seat of Cumberland County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 10,795. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 91.36% White (9,862) 7.17% Other (774) 1.47% Black or African American (159) 25.0% (2,698) of Crossville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Crossville has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 6 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.33 murders a year. Pokemon See the Cumberland County page for more info. Fun facts * RJ Samples was born in Crossville. A laboratory named in his honor exists south of Lake Tansi. * During the Great Depression, the federal government's Subsistence Homestead Division initiated a housing project south of Crossville known as the Cumberland Homesteads. The project's purpose was to provide small farms for several hundred impoverished families. The project's recreational area would later become the nucleus for Cumberland Mountain State Park. * Crossville was a sundown town as late as the 1950s, with a sign at the city limits warning African Americans not to stay after nightfall. * Crossville and Cumberland County suffered rampant pillaging throughout the Civil War as the well-developed roads made the area accessible to both occupying Union and Confederate forces and bands of renegade guerrillas. With divided communities and families, there was vicious guerrilla warfare, and residents suffered as if there were major battles in the area. The county was divided throughout the conflict, sending a roughly equal number of troops to both sides. * The Highway 127 Corridor Sale, promoted as the world's largest yard sale, is held annually in August. * Crossville bills itself as "the golf capital of Tennessee" and features 12 courses: Stonehenge, Heatherhurst Crag, Heatherhurst Brae, Deer Creek, River Run, Four Seasons, The Bear Trace, Dorchester, Mountain Ridge, Renegade, Druid Hills, and Lake Tansi. * Until recently, a free-speech zone on the Cumberland County Courthouse lawn was the site of several unofficial displays, including a statue of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, an Iraq and Afghanistan Soldier's Memorial, a miniature Statue of Liberty, chainsaw carvings of a nativity scene, Jesus carrying the cross, and monkeys and bears. As of April 30, 2008, the lawn is no longer a free-speech zone due largely to the controversy caused by the Flying Spaghetti Monster statue. * The Cumberland County Fair is held every August. * Horace Burgess's Treehouse is a treehouse and church, closed in 2012, with unverified claims as being the world's largest treehouse. * Country music singer and actress Mandy Barnett was born in Crossville. * Crossville has a decent amount of amenities to offer for the area it serves. It has dollar stores, Crossville Memorial Airport, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Solstice Apparel, Cracker Barrel, Shoney's, Ruby Tuesday, some fast food, a bit of hotels/motels, a few shopping centers, some public battle fields, a few sports complexes, some local restaurants and businesses, Walmart, Kroger, Nintendo World, Food City, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Lowe's Home Improvement, an outlet center, Dynasty Asian Cafe, Stonehaus Winery, Romo's Mexican Restaurant, Tractor Supply Co., The Pour House, China King, The Beef and Barrel Restaurant & Lounge, Gondola Pizza & Steak House, Cumberland County Playhouse, Palace Theatre, Lake Holiday, Centennial Park, United Grocery Outlet, IGA, Forte's Restaurant, Grinder House Coffee Shop, a bowling alley, Pit Stop Pizza, Family Billiards & Restaurant, Big John's BBQ, Express Lunch, Chuckles, a Verizon retailer, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities